Sage's Story
by Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Sage isn't like the other demonic toys. She's nice and doesn't like to hurt people unlike the others and is best friends with Krampus. Sage has never been outside of Krampus' lair before until she sneaks into the toy bag a few days before Christmas. Little does she know, that she's about to see the wolf under the sheep's clothing.


Sage blinked open her eyes and slowly stood up and watched as snow fell outside. The life sized coriscan goat looked at her master and nudged him awake. "Krampus, wake up. It's snowing outside," she said softly.

"I know it is," Krampus replied without looking at her. "I just don't feel like getting up."

"Are you sick?" Sage asked nudging the goat demon's hand. Krampus chuckled and rubbed her head.

"No, I'm fine," Krampus assured her and sat up. Sage sat in front of him and smiled widely.

"Can we go play in the snow today?"

"We?" Krampus echoed.

"Yes, you and me like we always do every November."

"Sage, I have things to do and I'm not in the mood for games," Krampus said and frowned at her.

"But-"

"Sage, please. I have very important things to do and I need to get ready for Yuletide."

"Well, can I help you decorate the place?" Sage asked and twitched her tail excitedly.

"I'm not decorating the place," Krampus said and got out of bed. "You know that."

"Then what do you mean by getting ready for Yuletide? And why do you always wear those chains? Doesn't it hurt when you sleep?" Sage asked and trotted up to him.

"Go check if the other toys are up," Krampus said not answering her questions.

"But you haven't-"

"Go." Sage sighed and walked outside to the workshop. Krampus never seemed to have fun nowadays and was so stern with everyone. Every December he would go somewhere in Earth without telling Sage about what he was going to do and left her behind while the others went with him. She didn't mind it before but now she getting jealous of the other toys. Why didn't Krampus ever bring her along? Sage pushed the door open and looked around the dusty workshop where the toys were scattered here and there. "Hey guys," she said. "Krampus needs you for something." The toys looked at her for a moment before resuming to what they were doing. "Seriously guys. He wants us to get ready for Yuletide," Sage said with a frown.

"We _are_ ready," Teddy Claue growled.

"I was wondering, where did you go last year for Yuletide? You're never here a few days before this holiday," Sage asked.

"We were in New York."

"What were you doing in New York?"

"We can't tell you," Perchta said.

"Why not?"

"Because Master would kill us if we did."

"Did you do something naughty?" Sage asked and frowned.

"We did the world a favor now get lost."

"Tell me the truth. What did you do last year?"

"Fine. We taught a few kids a lesson. Are you satisfied?" Teddy Claue asked in annoyance.

"No," Sage said and walked away from them. Maybe if she asked Krampus, he would give her an answer.

* * *

"Krampus," Sage said quietly as she saw the goat demon write something on a scroll. "What did you do last year in New York?" Krampus put his pen down and turned to face her.

"It is none of your business Sage. You don't need to know about what I did."

"Yes I do. How am I supposed to know if you did something wrong? We're besties remember? I tell you all my secrets, why can't you tell me yours?"

"Because I don't want to be afraid of me," Krampus said quietly and flicked his tail.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Sage asked and titled her head. Krampus didn't respond and looked at her sadly. Would she be angry at him if he told her his secrets? What would her reaction be if she found out about the beast inside of him? Sage closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose I'll never get an answer out of you," she said and walked towards the desk. "What are you writing?"

"A letter to Mara," Krampus said and flicked his tail.

"I thought you said that you hated her," Sage said and sat on his lap.

"I do but Hel said that I had to remind her about the meeting tomorrow." Sage twitched her tail and looked at the snow globe that was on her friend's desk.

"What's this for? I've seen them in the workshop but I never knew what they're for," she said.

"They're there so I can keep an eye on humanity," Krampus explained and gently pushed the toy goat's snout away from the snow globe.

"What if it breaks?"

"Then bad things happen," Krampus said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" Sage said and wagged her tail.

"When I come back next week, don't ask where I was or what I did."

"But—"

"Honey, please. I'm getting tired of your questions. I'm really old and I can't answer every question you have in your mind."

"I know but—"

"Sweetheart," Krampus said and put her on the ground. "Please don't bother me today. I'd appreciate it. Tomorrow afternoon I'll spend some time with you. I promise."

"That's what you always say," Sage whined. "You _never_ keep your promises." Krampus was silent. He knew that Sage was right. He never did keep his promises even though he said he would and it was quickly turning into a habit.

"Very well then. I'll make you a deal," he said. "If you don't complain and ask a thousand questions every day, I will spend some time with you tomorrow."

"Can you take me to Earth? I really really really want to go there!" Sage asked excitedly but Krampus shook his head.

"I can't take you there," he said. "It's too dangerous for you."

"But the other toys go there every December! Why can't I come?"

"Because you're young and naive. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But it's not fair! I'm nice and cute. Nobody would want to hurt me," Sage argued.

"Yes, they would. They would mistake you for a real goat and try to eat you." Sage looked at him in horror. Humans actually did that to their animals? No wonder Teddy Claue hates them! "I didn't mean to scare you but it's true. Humans do crazy things to their environment and each other," Krampus said. His golden brown eyes softened but Sage could hear a bit of hatred in his voice. "I care about you Sage. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sage looked at him for a long moment and sniffed. She could smell a bit of human on him from last night and there was sour smell, like a dead body, lingering on him from...last night? How had she not smell that on him before? The toy goat wondered if her friend had killed anyone. _No, he wouldn't do that? He's a nice guy. Why would he do something like that?_ Sage looked at him and twitched her tail. "Did you do something bad last night?" she asked him. "You smell like a dead body." Krampus didn't reply and walked away from her. Sage wondered if the goat demon really _did_ kill someone. _I hope he did it for a good cause._


End file.
